


It'll Be Fun

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Mod AU, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, cliff jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux go camping and Hux is not thrilled, but then it's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/gifts).



> A fic for [saintvader](saintvader.tumblr.com)! There's not much with actual body mod stuff here, but it's the Kylo and Hux from her body mod au which is A+++

Hux brought his hand up to shade his eyes from the sun beating down on him, sweat slowly coalescing between his shoulder blades and cutting a cool path down his spine. Kylo was about ten paces ahead of him on the trail looking completely unaffected by the hike and the heat, his artificially blond ponytail swishing with each step.

 

This was supposed to be a vacation. A nice, relaxing getaway from the city where they could forget about anything else that wasn’t them. When Kylo told him about a perfect spot in the woods that he used to frequent when he was younger, Hux had pictured a cabin on a lake where they could lay out on the beach during the day and then curl up under cozy, worn quilts in a rustic looking bed at night.

 

When they got here there was a beautiful lake alright. However, that was it.

 

His heart had dropped into his stomach when Kylo opened the trunk and started pulling out a tent and other camping materials. Kylo had laughed at his shock and rolled his eyes when Hux described his camping experiences at his father’s hunting cabin that was really a second house decorated like a cabin. After the humor of the situation had worn off for Kylo, he had promised to give Hux a real camping experience.

 

Apparently hiking up a steep and winding path through the trees was part of that ‘real experience.’

 

“How much farther is it?” Hux shouted out to Kylo who turned and only just seemed to realize that Hux had fallen behind.

 

Fuck Kylo and his idiotically beautiful smile.

 

“Ten more minutes if you stop dragging your feet.”

 

Hux huffed under his breath and took longer steps to catch up to where Kylo was waiting for him. “This better be fucking worth it,” he mumbled as Kylo lead the way again.

 

He kept his eyes trained on Kylo’s calves and the way the hard muscle flexed beneath the skin. It helped to pass the time and distract him from his discomfort. Keeping his head down also saved him from making the light sunburn on his face any worse.

 

When Kylo stopped again, Hux groaned in relief. They’d broken past the trees and were standing on a cliff that overlooked the lake that was surrounded on all sides by similar jagged cliffs, giving everything a sort of painted look with the way you could see the layers of red and brown sediment. It wasn’t the picturesque mountain and lake combos you saw on postcards, but the red earth combined with the clear blue water and thick green trees held a unique beauty that Hux hadn’t really encountered before.

 

“It used to be an old mining site,” Kylo said looking out across the scenery. “When the resources were used up, they filled it with water and turned it into a reservoir.”

 

Hux made a noise of vague interest as he walked closer to the edge and then sat down with a sigh. He needed to catch his breath if Kylo wanted to have a conversation. Kylo sat down next to him, folding his arms around his knees, and looked at Hux with that soft look he would sometimes get in his eyes. Hux pretended not to notice.

 

“You remind me this place sometimes.”

 

Hux scoffed.

 

“I remind you of a lake?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Not all lakes,” Kylo said shifting where he sat and looking back over the water. “Just this one. Because of what you do. You know. The tattoos and piercings.”

 

“I’m still not following,” Hux said dryly.

 

Kylo huffed and shifted again so his legs were out in front of him and he started drawing little circles in the dirt between them. He was silent for long enough that Hux turned to look at him, catching him worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The sun made his skin seem to glow in a way that Hux’s was incapable of and softened the sharp angles of his face. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest that had nothing to do with the heat.

 

“You take people as they are—damaged, rough, completely clean, or whatever else—and you make something beautiful out of them. You change them for the better.”

 

Kylo looked up and caught his gaze, making Hux swoon with the sincerity that they held. Carefully, he cupped Kylo’s cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. It started soft and then deepened when Hux parted for Kylo’s tongue, the barbell going through it clicking lightly against Hux’s teeth before pressing into his mouth.

 

A happy sigh left Hux as they pulled apart, and he brushed his nails along the buzzed side of Kylo’s head.

 

“Since when have you been poetic?” Hux asked with a small smirk.

 

Kylo gave a soft laugh and turned back towards the lake. “Since forever, but you always call me a pretentious prick when I try to share it with you.”

 

Hux’s smirk turned to a full grin.

 

“You are a pretentious prick, but that one was nice.”

 

“You’re such an ass,” Kylo grumbled, but he was still smiling.

 

They sat in contented silence for a while after that, just taking in the scenery and enjoying each other’s company. Hux had to admit that the climb had been worth it to have this peaceful moment between them. Kylo’s head had found it’s way to his shoulder and Hux absently traced the pattern that was inked onto the back of Kylo’s wrist, the sun instilling a laziness into them that usually wasn’t present.

 

Eventually though it became too hot to sit out in the open the way they were.

 

“Let’s head back down and go swimming,” Hux said quietly, giving Kylo’s leg a quick pat.

 

Pulling his head off Hux’s shoulder, Kylo sat up and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
“Yeah, okay. We can take the shortcut.”

 

Hux paused and felt his eye twitch in irritation.

 

“There’s a fucking shortcut and you made me suffer through that god awful hike?”

 

Kylo let out a deep belly laugh as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his shorts. “Aw, you poor thing,” he taunted. “Had to walk for a half an hour through the dirty woods.”

 

Swinging his arm out to the side, Hux backhanded Kylo’s shin, but it just made Kylo laugh more and his knuckles hurt.

 

“The shortcut doesn’t work going up I’m afraid,” Kylo said as he extended a hand to help Hux up from the ground. “It’s a one-way route.”

 

When he was standing Hux studied Kylo’s face as he tried to figure out what he meant, and then his eyebrows shot up as it clicked into place.

 

“You cannot possibly–“

 

“Yep.”

 

“Ren, I’m not going to let–“

 

“It’s happening.”

 

_“Ren.”_

 

Hux stepped out of the way, knowing there was no stopping Kylo once he got an idea in his head, and watched in mild horror as he started walking backwards with a reckless grin on his face. His heart all but stopped as Kylo ran forward and launched himself off the cliff towards the water below. An involuntary shout left his throat as he watched his _idiot of a boyfriend jump off a fucking cliff._

 

In a panic he hurried to the edge and looked down at the huge ripples emanating from the place that Kylo had landed. His heart was doing double time now and he struggled to breathe as his eyes frantically darted across the water, looking for Kylo to reappear. It couldn’t have been more than a couple seconds but it felt like ages before his head popped back above the water’s surface. Kylo shook his head like a dog and pushed the loose hair out of his face before looking up at where Hux was still standing.

 

“You coming?” Kylo shouted up, a huge grin plastered on his face. “The water’s great!”

 

His momentary panic had adrenaline coursing through him and Hux couldn’t help but laugh in relief.

 

“I hate you!” he yelled back, still half laughing.

 

Kylo’s laugh echoed across the water. “Come down here and say that to my face!”

 

Hux swallowed nervously and walked away from the edge of the cliff towards where Kylo had gotten his running start. Kylo would be the death of him someday, but he would be extremely mad if that day was today. If Kylo could do it, then so could he.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he eyed the edge of the cliff. If he thought too hard about it, he wouldn’t be able to do it. So he just had to do it.

 

Another breath in.

 

And out.

 

He took the first step forward, and then another, and another, and he was running towards the edge. He pushed off the way he’d seen Kylo do it and screamed as he started free falling towards the water and his stomach felt like it was in his throat. It was over as quick as it began, and he closed his mouth just before his feet broke the surface. Water rushed around him, muffling everything, as his momentum dragged him down. He was going to fucking murder Kylo for this. Bringing his arms up, he stroked back to the surface and gasped when he broke through. He coughed and shook his hair out of his eyes, sharing his current sentiments as soon as he could breathe.

 

“I’m going to fucking murder you, Ren!”

 

Kylo’s laugh was much closer than he expected it to be and he wiped a hand across his eyes to see properly, shouting when long arms wrapped around his chest. A large nose nuzzled into Hux’s cheek and he struggled to push away from Kylo.

 

“So proud of you,” Kylo murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to his face.

 

“Fuck. You,” Hux said squirming to turn away.

 

Kylo let him go and floated away on his back, looking far to smug with himself. Hux made a disgusted noise and started swimming towards the shore where their tent was pitched. Despite the beach only being about 40 yards away, the task was made more difficult by the drag of his clothes beneath the water.

 

“I can’t believe you made me jump with my shoes still on,” he said as Kylo caught up to him.

 

“You could’ve walked back down.” 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Kylo laughed again and let Hux swim back to shore in peace.

 

When he could stand again Hux started stripping, knowing that everything would weigh a hundred tons more once he was above water. The location was remote enough that they didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them. His shirt was first to go, followed by his shoes and then pants. All that was left was his underwear by the time he was on shore again and he pushed those off as soon as he was back on the grass.

 

Kylo wasn’t far behind, but hadn’t bother stripping in the water and came out looking like a wet dog. He looked cute enough that Hux almost forgave him for being a complete ass. Almost.

 

Hux pulled a towel from a clothesline they’d set up the other night and began scrubbing it over his body to dry off. It was over his head when Kylo came up behind him and pressed his clothed and thoroughly soaked chest against his back, Hux yelping in a very undignified manner at the cold touch.

 

“Ren, please,” he said in annoyance as he pulled the towel off his head.

 

Kylo pressed his lips just below Hux’s ear, the cold metal of his septum ring making Hux shiver. “I’m sorry I scared you,” he murmured between kisses.

 

Hux sighed.

 

“Just… give me a heads up next time.”

 

Kylo nodded and continued trailing kisses down his neck and then to his shoulder. The next sigh Hux made was far breathier and his skin was beginning to warm in every place that Kylo’s mouth touched. He wasn’t particularly comfortable yet, though, as Kylo was still in his wet clothes. Hux dropped the towel to the ground and turned in Kylo’s grip.

 

“Get these off,” Hux said, giving his shirt a tug. Kylo leaned up and allowed Hux to pull the shirt over his head and then toss it over the clothes line. His shoes were already gone, so the shorts and underwear were next. They got caught around his thighs and Hux almost fell back trying to tug them off, having to wrap an arm around his ass to prevent it from happening. A second attempt had them off so Hux could hang those up as well.

 

Now that they were both naked, Kylo pulled Hux into him, chest to chest. Still half wet, Kylo’s skin was cold against his, but his big hands petting down his back were working to counter that chill.

 

“Want me to make it up to you?” Kylo said, tipping his forehead against Hux’s.

 

Hux hummed and grazed his fingers down Kylo’s front to circle the dermals on his hips.

 

“What are you offering?” he asked.

 

A smirk played across Kylo’s lips as he pushed his hips forward, grinding their cocks lightly together.

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

Hux sighed at the warmth the action brought him and tipped his head up to capture Kylo’s lips in a heady kiss. He lightly pressed into and shifted the studs of Kylo’s dermals just to make him moan into his mouth and then bit his lower lip to hear him hiss. He loved how responsive Kylo was in general and he especially loved how the piercings he’d given him enhanced that.

 

Reaching down between them, Hux wrapped his hand around Kylo’s length and toyed with it until he grew harder in his hand. His own cock was slowly starting to fill out from the insistent touches of Kylo’s hands wandering his back and threading through his hair.

 

When Hux was flushed and beginning to pant, he broke off the kiss and said, “I want you on your knees.”

 

Kylo’s gaze was intense, and he held it as he sank down to the ground, his hands coming to rest on Hux’s hips. Those huge brown eyes were gorgeous from this angle, and Hux would never be able to get enough of it. Kylo took his cock in hand and pressed a tentative kiss to the underside of the head that had Hux letting out a slow exhale in anticipation. He started with careful, little licks to the head, swirling the tip of his tongue around the lower stud of Hux’s prince albert piercing.

 

A low groan pushed its way up Hux’s throat as his cock throbbed and fully hardened under Kylo’s light ministrations.

 

“More,” he breathed.

 

A large hand wrapped around him and grabbed his ass, holding him still as Kylo obliged his request. Hux watched as Kylo slid him further into his mouth, and he bit his lip to keep himself from whining at the sensation of the tongue piercing dragging along his shaft and then rubbing against it as Kylo worked his tongue.

 

As Kylo became more enthusiastic, Hux’s grip on control slipped. His hands came to rest on either side of Kylo’s head, but it was more to steady himself than to get Kylo to do anything in particular. He gasped and shivered every time Kylo’s tongue would return to the tip to lave and suck at it, and when the hand from around his waist pulled back around to cup his balls, he couldn’t help but cry out and almost double over with the strength of the pleasure that shot up his spine.

 

“Fuck, Kylo, I’m getting close,” he moaned out. “Touch yourself. I want to see you get off with my dick in your mouth.”

 

Kylo groaned around him at that, and the vibrations of it sent another wave of pleasure through Hux. As much as he didn’t want to, he might finish before that could happen.

 

Kylo pulled away so he could spit in his hand, and a trail of spit and precum briefly dangled between his lips and Hux’s cock before snapping. Hux cursed under his breath at how hot Kylo looked when he was a mess and his lips were flushed red from being wrapped around him. With his hand slicked, Kylo began stroking his own hard cock before going back down on Hux.

 

Hux muttered curses and praises alike as he got closer, trying to hold back until it seemed like Kylo was closer. Thankfully, Kylo was closer than Hux had thought, and his body twitched with each bit of pleasure that coursed through him. He’d slowed down working Hux over too, allowing himself to catch up so he could fufill Hux’s wish.

 

Pride and desire burned through Hux to see Kylo follow his whims so diligently. The emotions translated into possessiveness and Hux was sure he would never want anyone more than he wanted Kylo.

 

Kylo whined around Hux’s cock and his whole body shook as he reached his tipping point. Hux stroked back his wet hair, and softly said, “Come for me.”

 

Not a second later, Kylo was coming and he pressed his mouth forward with no warning to take Hux down his throat while he moaned through his orgasm. The irregular clenching was enough to bring Hux down with Kylo and he gave a broken yell as his own orgasm washed through him. Kylo pulled back to cough as Hux was still coming and ended up with come streaked across his swollen lips, making him look thoroughly debauched.

 

They stayed there just panting and basking in the short afterglow, looking at each other with an immense fondness that was usually scarce between them.

 

“Do you forgive me?” Kylo asked with a tired smirk.

 

Hux let out a breathless laugh at the sight of Kylo smirking with come streaked across his mouth. He lifted a hand and smeared some of it onto his finger, holding it out for Kylo to clean. Again, Kylo held his gaze with those big eyes as he opened his mouth for Hux’s finger, swirling his tongue around the digit to clean it. Hux’s cock gave a weak pulse and he happily sighed.

 

“Yes, I’d say you’re forgiven.”

 

Kylo grinned wider and used his hand to wipe off the rest of the come, smearing it onto the grass to get it off. He stood and wrapped a hand around Hux’s waist as he planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Still want to go swimming?”


End file.
